overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Carne Village
Carne Village (カルネ村) is a frontier village located on the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom, to the south of the Azerlisia Mountains, and next to a vast forest and is the hometown of Enri and Nemu Emmot. Background A frontier village of Re-Estize Kingdom in the past consisted with an approximate population of 120 people, which were divided into 25 families. The main livelihood of the villagers come from the forest and their crops, since the village receives almost no visitors except for some doctors looking for herbs and the tax collector who comes once a year. Chronology The Undead King Arc Carne Village was the next target for the Sunlight Scripture to lure out Gazef Stronoff into a trap and assassinate him. The plan was foiled by Ainz Ooal Gown who saved the village instead, annihilating the knights attacking it. After that, Gazef visited the village and tried his best to defend it from the Sunlight Scripture but was overwhelmed and near his death. However, Ainz teleported Gazef and his warriors to the village and finished off the Sunlight Scripture himself. The Dark Warrior Arc Momon, Nabe, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness visit Carne Village to get some herb from the forest. Nfirea noticed that the village is heavily fortified compared to when he last saw it. It's because of the recent attack by the knights of the Theocracy that the village is now heavily protected by Enri's Goblin Troop. The Two Leaders Arc After Enri used the Horn of the Goblin General, the village became a home for the Goblin Troops to live in. Though it was originally a human settlement, the village has begin to openly accept various demi-human races into its midst. This was due to the trauma and death of so many of their loved ones killed by fellow humans, they felt racially betrayed. Thanks to the acceptance of the Goblin Troop as Enri's loyal servants and village protectors, the village has steadily recovered. Life in the village as noted by the villagers has risen to a higher degree of quality. Greater quantities of food and acquisition of valuable herbs has become possible, all thanks to the goblins and support sent to the village by Ainz Ooal Gown. However, the village still faces difficulty in recovering in terms of population. Though some of the survivors from the other raided villages have immigrated, they have convinced others to make a home on the frontiers of the Kingdom, but it is difficult due to the dangers. Later, the village accepted the new goblins and ogres from the forest and learned about the disturbing news. Some of the monsters in the forest may start attacking their village due to territorial disputes. Enri tried to get assistance from Adventurer's Guild from E-Rantel, but failed due to lack of information and funding. After her return, Enri was officially made the chief of the village and the villagers prepared for a potential attack. A few days later, an army of monsters attacked the village. Most of the non-combatants hid in the shelter while the rest fended of the assault. The villagers ultimately won with a few losses and a helping hand from Lupusregina Beta. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Carne Village was attacked from an army commanded by Crown Prince Barbro. Feeling betrayed by the Royal Family, the villagers made unanimous decision to rebel and take arms. The attack on the village was nearly the end for Carne Village until Enri used her remaining Horn of the Goblin General to summon an army of 5000 goblins to repulse the attack. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After the battle, according to Lupusregina, the villagers of Carne Village lived in harmony with Goblins and Ogres. Carne Village was later rebuilt and expanded, with over 90% of the village's population consisting of the Goblin Army that Enri had summoned. After Ainz visited the Dwarf Kingdom, he sent some dwarves over to live in Carne Village. The dwarf runesmiths ended up setting up shop in one part of the village, building magic items and with a Death Knight acting as their bodyguard. Known Characters * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare * Brita * Agu Trivia * In the Web Novel, Carne Village was founded 100 years ago by a pioneer named Thomas Carne. * Carne Village is located approximately in 10 kilometers from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Carne Village was attacked three times. ** First was the attack by the knights of the Theocracy, who disguised themselves as imperial knights to lure Gazef Stronoff into a trap set by Sunlight Scripture. ** Second was the attack by the inhabitants of the Great Forest of Tob. ** Third was the attack by the Royal Army commanded by Prince Barbro. * Many of the villagers actually resent the Kingdom for not aiding them in times of need and were willing to rebel and side with Ainz against their own country when the Kingdom declared Ainz as their enemy. * While formerly being a human only village, it is now home to other Demi-human races such as Goblins, Hobgoblins and Ogres and other humanoids like dwarves. * According to Enri, even if Ainz was an undead being who hated the living, he was still the magic caster who had saved their village several times, and so they trusted him more than anyone alive. * In the past, there had been no blacksmiths in Carne Village. After Ainz's visit to the Dwarf Kingdom, however, the Dwarf runesmiths have settled in the village as well. * In Carne Village, the dwarves' loyalty to the Sorcerer King rivaled that of the humans living there. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Villages